


Ten Thirty

by kiranstein



Category: School 2013 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranstein/pseuds/kiranstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early in the morning to be sitting in a lecture he derives absolutely no pleasure from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Thirty

The sound of metal twisting. Does it have a sound? Does the bored girl next to him playing solitaire have a sound? He can hear her not paying attention so loudly that he’s grinding his teeth together unconsciously but his jaw hurts so he knows in some realm, he is grinding his teeth together despite his dentist warning him on multiple occasions to _not_ do that.

 

And then, there is the inevitable coughing of the diseased. Several coughs in fact, it’s half past ten and he is completely derailed from the lecture, wishing he had brought hand sanitizer and a face mask with him this morning. The droning of the old bat only gets shriller and shriller as time passes and _why_ did this have to be the only chemistry lecture that worked out for him.

 

The guy on the other side of him sighs, a weird heavy sigh that let out an unpleasant cloud of garlic. And now Heungsoo really wishes he didn’t get up for this useless piece of-

 

_hey._

 

He heaves a sigh. La pièce de résistance. The sole reason he even attended this awful chemistry lecture which had nothing to do with his degree and entirely too much to do with the fact that his person was a chemistry freak.

 

_talk to me. I can see you not paying attention._

 

Heungsoo squints in front of him, scanning systematically for a head of wavy brown hair.

 

_where are you_

_to your left you butt_

 

And Heungsoo is met with a very disgruntled look. And a somewhat condescending look. And then Namsoon motions with his fingers to focus on the professor. Heungsoo pulls his face into what he figures can pass as a smile of acquiescence. Or not. Namsoon is looking at him weirdly again. Okay. Facial expressions, working on it.

 

_you look constipated. and confused. mostly constipated._

 

Heungsoo shoves his phone back into his jacket and messes up his hair. The things he does for that little shit.


End file.
